Enter the dark world
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Third entry in the Yokai X saga; A mysterious portal has opened up at Yokai Academy and it is affecting the students in different way, Now Tsukune must go through the portal with the Newspaper club and the X-Men to discover what is the dark world
1. Before the Darkness

"Soon my plans for Midgard will come forth but first I need something, and that thing is the world to first tremble in darkness" a voice said observing a floating sculpture of the planet earth "This will do nicely, I just need to open the portal to the Dark world" the voice said tapping his staff on an area of the world. "Let's see if the heroes of these mortals can handle what I have planned" he smirked "And soon I will be this world's master" the voice said chuckling darkly.

It was after the summer in which place the event known as the last stand of CHIMERA took place, and thanks to the team SHIELD put together of young heroes, CHIMERA fell, but Akua disappeared into the darkest shadows forcing basic SHIELD agents and officers scramble around for her. But of course school was starting up again and that included Yokai Academy who was once again receiving some exchange students who were on their way from America. "Man, this year will be great, no evil vampire psychopath wanting to take over the world, the exchange students are once again coming and I can relax before senior year next year" Tsukune said doing up his shirt "And I can finally wear my normal school uniform again" he said smiling as he pulled on his blazer "I wonder how the rest of summer went for the guys?" he asked grabbing his gear before walking outside,

"Hey Tsukune!" a cheery voice said "Hey Ku" Tsukune said as he greeted his latest cousin "So you ready?" Tsukune asked as the pair walked to the nearest bus stop "Yeah, are you I mean you hardly had a summer with the SHIELD stuff you had to do" Kurumu said "Its fine, I was able to meet up with you guys afterwards" Tsukune said leaning on the bus shelter waiting for their bus. "Yeah, think the X-Men will be back?" Kurumu asked "I know it, we got intel that they are planning a group from Xavier's to here via a new type of X-Jet, different from the Blackbird and the Velocity" Tsukune said "A new type of X-Jet" Kurumu asked "Yeah, apparently Havok and Forge built it" Tsukune said as they bus arrived.

"Guys step it up, we wanted to be in the air three hours ago" Havok said as the others packed their gear "Man why did Xavier and Logan pick us again?" Hellion asked "Because we're have girl friends there, not to mention he picked Armour and Surge because their from Japan, Plus we're taking Husk with us because she was annoying Cannonball and as for those two, they need this to establish a better bond" Havok said "Pixie and Lady Mastermind, hard to believe those two are sisters" Iceman said as Beast, Wolverine and Jean walked out to the new jet "Come on before one of those damn Cuckoos come along and demand a spot" Iceman said "Keep your pants on Drake, I know you want to see Mizore, but still" Wolverine said "Rowdy bunch aren't they a voice asked "Hey Forge, you coming?" Jean asked. "Might as well" Forge said boarding the Neo X-Jet. "Time to Jet!" Wolverine said powering up the engines. "Stablizers on, inertia dampeners online, prep for Mach 3" Forge said "Alright" the X-Men shouted

"Man its feel goods to be back" Tsukune said as he hopped off the bus "I know right?" Kurumu asked as she stretched from the long trip before their friends showed up "Hey guys!" Moka said running up to Tsukune before leaping into his arms. "Hey Moka" Tsukune said pecking her cheek before staring into her beautiful emerald eyes "Stop the gaga eyes" Kokoa said smiling as she saw her superior "Hey Kokoa" Tsukune said ruffling her hair up "Hey!" she shouted "What up Tsukune" Mizore said punching him in the shoulder "Not much" the dhampir answered

"We're fifteen minutes out at this speed" Wolverine said "And at this speed we're overheating the engines, remember this is the maiden voyages, and I really haven't adjusted the cooling systems" Forge said "That's alright another hour shouldn't kill them" Wolverine said slowing down "Hey Logan, mind if I stretch my wings?" Angel said massaging his shoulders. "Go ahead, we'll bit taking a bit longer so the engines can cool" Logan said checking the systems "Cool" Angel said as the hatch opened up so Angel could take to the skies "Time to fly!" Angel said jumping out into the crystal blue skies opening his wings mid dive.

The wind felt liberating to the winged mutant; it was like he was returning home every time he opened up his wings and flew into the vast skies. His nightmares and problems were forced back by dreams of his beloved sky and his beloved Kurumu. He could send hours just drifting. Reality and time had no place up there "Barrier's up ahead, already" Angel asked correcting his orientation "Hey Angel, we're about to land, get your wings back inside" Iceman said "Understood" Angel said as he swooped back inside "Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at our destination" Wolverine said entering a hovering position "Alright now" Wolverine said looking back only seeing the girls that the team brought "Where are the guys?" Jean asked.

"Er, guys skyward!" Yukari shouted as a red beam descended near them "Get a little bit closer next time" Tsukune said as Havok landed followed by Iceman, Hellion and Angel "What up guys?" Haovk asked as he was glomped by Ruby "I missed you" Ruby said kissing him. "Hey snow angel" Iceman said picking up and twirling Mizore around who giggled happily "I missed you" the couple said at the same time. Kurumu and Angel just stood there holding hands as their eyes spoke for them. "So where's my firecracker?" Hellion asked coming up behind Kokoa wrapping his arms around her "Hey" she whispered closing her eyes as Moka leant against Tsukune enjoying the romantic atmosphere.

'YEE AH!" a voice shouted "Oh crap! Gangway! Move" the x-guys said as a crater formed "Always reckless" Angel said shielding Kurumu "Paige!" Havok said "sorry there partner" a blonde said walking out the crater dusting herself off. "Howdy" she said to the Yokai. The blonde before wore the white and grey uniform of Xavier's but instead of the traditional white blazer, she wore a red motorcycle style jacket her shirt was opened to reveal a black tank top underneath "The name's Paige" she said "Nice to meet you, we're the school's Newspaper club, I'm Tsukune" Tsukune said "I'm Moka" "And these are Kururm, Yukari, Ruby and" Tsukune said "Mizore, yeah we've met" Paige said giving her a knowing smirk "Um" Mizore blushed "She caught you huh?" Tsukune asked as Iceman stuttered "Oh yeah she did" Havok said before noticing something "Do you sense that?" Havok asked "Yeah its coming from over there" Tsukune said noticing a structure built into the area outside the school, "What is that?" Paige asked "Who cares?" a new voice said "About time you guys got here" Havok said as four girls appeared "Meet Surge, Pixie, Lady Mastermind and Armour" Angel said as three of the grils were excited to meet them "I'm Surge but my real name is Noriko" Surge said "I'm Hisako codenamed Armor" Armor said shaking Moka's hand "Nice to meet you" Moka said "I'm Pixie other wise known as Megan!" the youngest member said "And I'm Regan, her older sister" Lady Mastermind said "so what's that?" Pixie asked "We don't know" Angel said "Should we investigate?" Kurumu asked "No, at least not until after the ceremony" Havok said.

After the ceremony Tsukune seemed restless so Havok walked over to him "Hey Tsukune, can I talk to you for a tic?" Havok asked "Sure" Tsukune said as the two walked to a small area. "Look man I heard about the summer, the Adolescent Defence's first mission. If it wasn't for the summer training Wolverine had us doing I would have joined you guys in the fray against Akua, I still had a grudge against her for what happened to you guys in the fortress" Havok said "Thanks, I know you would have and the others would have too." Tsukune said looking listless "How has it been since you last slept?" Havok asked "The end of the mission" Tsukune admitted "You better go see Jean about that" Havok said "I'll be alright" Tsukune said "No you won't" Havok replied "and I'm serious," Havok said. "Sure" Tsukune said walking off to hang with the guys. "I just hope you're mind can take the strain" Havok said.

That night Tsukune tossed in turned in his bed as he had a nightmare, the same nightmare as he had been having since the end of the mission, Moka noticed this and stirred trying to wake him up "Tsukune" she whispered before a spark of his electric powers flare. "Tsukune" Moka said shaking him harder only to make more of his electric powers spark, causing a small shock to Moka who squealed waking Tsukune "Moka?" Tsukune asked as he saw her rubbing her hand "I'm fine," Moka said "You're not" Tsukune delicately taking the vampire's hand "I hurt you" Tsukune muttered "No you didn't it was a bit of a fright that's all" Moka said gently soothing him "No, I can tell I sensed my powers hitting someone, and that was you; Moka I think just for a while you better head back to the girl's dorm" Tsukune said "Okay" Moka said pouting "It won't be for long I promise you" Tsukune said getting up and pulling on his SHIELD training uniform "I understand" Moka said down heartened.

"Want to talk about it?" a voice asked Tsukune who stood out in the night looking at the full moon "Logan-sensei" Tsukune said "Your uncle filled in on what happened." Wolverine said walking over to his student "Yeah well, there was one part I left out of my report" Tsukune said "When you were captured by Akua?" Wolverine asked "Yeah, wait how did you know about that?" Tsukune asked "it was in another report" Wolverine said "You got to understand, that was the closet I've been to death in ages, it felt like a fire" Tsukune said "Coursing through your body so hot that it feels like your whole body is being pulled apart strain by strain?" Wolverine asked looking at his knuckles "Yeah, it did have you?" Tsukune asked before Logan unsheathed his claws. "Yeah when they gave me these" Wolverine said "Oh" Tsukune said "And I'll tell you kid, that was a bad day in my book" wolverine said smiling.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office "It can't be!" he said as he felt a dark energy in the air "The portal to Svartleheim is opening, Akua, was that your plan? To weaken the barrier placed around Earth so Svartleheim couldn't get in by using the Eye of Atlantis; so he could finally merge our worlds and conquer them before going after the rest of the nine realms?" Mikogami asked looking at a mural in a frame on one of his walls. "And who will stop you?" he asked feeling a dark energy in the place.


	2. Entrance

"What's with the emergenacy assembly?" Moka asked as the group ran into the gym. "Whoa, who died?" Kurumu asked sensing the heavy atmosphere "Alright please take your seats" Jean said from on stage "Thank you; now as you are well aware there has been a heaviness at this academy this year and many people feel threatened by this heaviness; while others think that it is nothing but stress, let me reassure you that this is not just stress, but something has come to our academy and it is a bigger threat than you perceive it to be, for the Dark World is approaching" Mikogami said causing majority of the gym's occupants to panic in fear "Calm down, now you will be able to stay on campus, but not wonder off it towards the dorms or the bus stop, both areas where the Dark World's presence is strongest" Mikogami said "And until further notice, all classes are cancelled." Mikogami concluded.

Tsukune and the others walked over to where the chairman said not to go. "And tell me why we're here?" Havok asked slicking back his hair "This is where the feeling came from" Tsukune said using his wrist computer to analyse everything "Anything on your wrist com?" Iceman said "A high level of dark energy, but why the panic over this dark world?" Tsukune asked. "You could call it the home of the bogeyman of Yokai" Kurumu said "The more we're exposed to its dark energy the more we get damaged" Mizore said "I think we should get away from the dark emitting area" Hellion said "Agreed" Tsukune said turning away 'But the fun is about to begin' a voice said "Alright did anyone else just hear that?" Iceman said summoning an ice blade 'Yes you did' the voice said "Tighten up!" Tsukune ordered as they all gathered back to back "What are we guarding from?" Havok asked. "Me" the voice said "And who are you?" Kurumu asked.

Standing there was a figure with slicked back black hair, malice twinkling in his eyes clad in green, black and gold "I said who are you?" Kurumu said unleashing her claws. "I am Loki, son of Asgard and ruler of this pitiful world" Loki said "Guys I think we need to retreat!" Tsukune said "And what makes you think you can get away from me?" Loki asked as he raised his staff. "MOVE!" Havok said as he fired a concussion blast before Iceman raised a wall of thick ice to cover the team's retreat. "This is going to be fun" Loki smirked before phasing through the ice wall.

"Think we're far enough away from him?" Havok panted looking back "Yeah" Tsukune smiled as they recovered from the run "Well that was fun" Hellion deadpanned "Oh hush" Kokoa said stretching "Either way we should head back and report this to the headmaster" Mizore said. "Good idea, maybe he'll have an idea on who this Loki character is" Moka said "We might want to hold off on that" Surge said as a ring of green fire surrounded them "Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Angel said "Because it is bad" Loki said appearing "After all you can't beat me!" Loki smirked as a black void formed in the middle of the flame ring "Guys!" Moka said as the hole expanded "I'll fly out" Kurumu said opening up her wings and jumped only for the flames climbed with her "No way" Kurumu said landing as the hole reached the green flames. "Oh SHIT!" Havok said as the group fell into the hole. "I'll see you on the other side" Loki gleefully chuckled. "YOU!" a voice said.

"Ah Wolverine, how I have been waiting for an Avenger to appear" Loki said "Where are they?" Logan asked drawing out his claws. "A place only I know of and one you don't" Loki smirked. "What ever you did, I'll make sure to end you!" Logan said trying to puncture the tricker's heart "Now, now Wolverine kill me and you'll never see them again" Loki said as he walked away fading into thin air "Shit, at least we know who is that perpetrator of this, and that only means one thing" Logan said "Svartalheim" Logan said looking at the scorched ground. "Odin help them" he said looking to the sky.

"Where are we?" Tsukune asked seeing a black sandy beach "I feel it already" Mizore said stumbling "Mizore!" Iceman said catching her "What is thi splace?" Havok asked helping up Yukari and Paige. "The Dark world" Moka said trembling "This is the Dark World?" Tsukune asked. "I think I heard of this world by another name" Lady Mastermind said helping up her sister Pixie "What?" Surge asked "Svartleheim" Lady Mastermind said "The nine realms!" Tsukune said "Wait by the nine realms you mean like Asgard" Havok asked nervously "Yeah" Tsukune said sternly "Oh we are boned, we don't know where anything is!" Iceman panicked. "Easy! we'll get through this, now come on" Tsukune said walking off the beach "Sure why not you're the leader" Iceman said sarcastically "Just come on" Lady Mastermind said dragging the icemaker by the collar of his jacket "Hey watch the threads!" Iceman shouted.

"So the kids were taken into the Dark World?" Nekonome asked scared "And more importantly are you sure you saw Loki?" Beast asked "Yeah, even spoke to him for a bit" Logan said "This is more serious then we first thought" Mikogami said concern evident in his voice. "So is there anything we can do?" Jean asked. "I don't think we can" Mikogami said walking over to his window. "I've been trying to contact Thor" Logan said "Not picking up?" Jean asked "Yeah unfortunately" Logan said frowning at the comm device in his hands. "They are on their own for now" Mikogami said "And we have no way of getting them home" Beast stated.

"We'll rest here" Tsukune said coming upon a cave "Good idea" Havok said taking the role of second in command "Alright so we're in the Dark World, otherwise known as the realm of Svartalheim" Tsukune said "So there must be a way back to Earth, or Asgard at least if we can't get back home" Havok said "But how do we get there?" Yukari asked. "She's got a point" Lady Mastermind said "Yggdrasil" Tsukune said "The World Tree?" Iceman asked "Yeah, legends tell that Yggdrasil is connected to which one of the Nine realms with Asgard on top and Earth or Midgard in the middle" Havok said "And who says we going to reach Yggdrasil?" Hellion asked comforting Kokoa "Hopefully Wolverine has notified Thor that Loki kidnapped us" Tsukune said looking confident "That's a pretty big assumption Tsukune: Moka said shielding herself from the cold winds. "This place it's so desolate" Moka said "Ya'll got that right" Paige said looking out over the black planes of the dark world. "What happened to this place to make it so dark?" Pixie asked. "It doesn't say" Kurumu said. "Either way we have to get home before the effects againts us kicks in" Tsukune said.

"Well said Aono, but how easy will your trip be when the forces of the dark world come crashing at your heels like that of a tsunami? Well let's finbd out shall we?" Loki asked sitting on a throne of rusted brass "Welcome to the Dark World of Svartalheim"


	3. The Eldar of the Dark

"Okay, let's rest here" Tsukune said coming to another cave.

"Good I need a break" Kokoa said as she sat down and leant on Hellion who just smiled

"Tsukune, I think we need to think of a plan just in case we run into any enemies" Havok said sternly

"Yeah I agree, but what would we face here, the dark elves of this world were wiped out by the Frost Giants" Tsukune said scanning the horizon with Havok by his side was the group was soon in a light sleep, they needed it as they had almost been here for an hour and the drain of the dark world

"So what's the plan?" Paige asked looking out at the horizon as a storm brewed

"We hold out until we can get a secure position we keep alert and take enough rest to re-energized ourselves" Tsukune said looking at the yokai members of their party. Havok noticed something on the horizon, he knew it was troubling plus he was technically the field commander of Team Wolverine, he also knew Tsukune was the field commander of the SHIELD Special Project and Operational Division Alpha Unit he was probably more qualified thanks to that then him.

"Havok everything okay?" Tsukune asked

"No, its not I want Angel to scout ahead" Havok said

"Okay," Tsukune said.

"Angel, scout the horizon" Havok requested from his avian friend

"Acknowledged" Angel said taking off.

"Until he gets back we should rest some more here" Havok suggested.

Angel soared high over the dark ground and through the shadowy skies, he mused that these skies felt heavier and more dangerous than the skies on Earth, the feeling was also made worse by the fact he could feel his own darkness welling up inside of your threatening to unleash itself and force him to become darker alter ego Archangel, the vision of nightmare made manifest. He shuddered at that thought, suddenly he saw something below him. "What is that?" He asked going lower.

"Oh no, that is not good" Angel said stopping mid air before turning around.

On the ground marching towards the teams camped were dark elves, stoic white masks were adorned on their faces and they were armed with strange organic looking spears and rifles. Their leader was a dark elf with a scared face making half his face a charred blackish grey colour; his white hair was plated down to his mid back

"Malekith the Accursed" a voice said out of nowhere as Loki appeared

"Loki the Manipulator; what can I do for you?" Malekith asked as his forces stopped.

"A team from Midgard is here and I want you to destroy them" Loki said

"And what is in it for me?" Malekith asked

"A bunch of females so you can increase your numbers" Loki said smirking

"Very well, Men move out!" Malekith said "But be warned Loki, if you have lied to us I will kill you and sent you to a reunion with your daughter in Hel" Malekith said

"Very well" Loki chuckled before walking off.

"Today the beings of Midgard who invade our world will be sent to either Valhalla or Niffleheim" Malekith said as he led his troops to the team's location

"Better buckle in guys, we have company coming!" Angel said landing

"What we got?" Iceman asked concerned

"Looks like elves of some kind" Angel explained as the X-Men were ready to fight

"The Dark Elves!" Moka gasped

"DEAD AHEAD!" Armour shouted activating her armour as Surge powered up

"Guys defend the Yokai" Havok said as Tsukune readied his Youjutsu.

"I'm guessing Loki doesn't want us to be here" Havok said

"Either that or he wants us gone" Moka said

"Either way we're in trouble" Paige said

"I'll cast an illusion over those of us who can't fight" Lady mastermind said

"Good idea" Tsukune said as Lady Mastermind created the illusion of the yokai girls

"Come on here they come" Havok said unleashing the first barraged of his concussive powers, only to receive two dozen energy shots back as an answer

"Who are this guys!" Iceman said shooting out ice darts at the enemy

According to Moka these guys are dark elves, but they should only be a legend" Paige said dodging the shots before gripping teh skin around her elbow

"Paige, I think you need a change" Surge said activating her abilities

"Don't you think I know that!" Paige said ripping the skin she gripped revealing a metallic substance which a dark elf sample first hand

"GROSS!" the grils said squeamishly

"That coming from monsters?" Pixie asked

"PIXIE!" Lady Mastermind chided her

"What, just saying" Pixie shrugged as a Dark Elf appeared  
"Don't move" Moka whispered looking directly at the Elven warrior hoping that it would go away only for it to shoot above them

"Se it saw through my illusions?" Lady Mastermind said as Pixie created a portal and pulled her sister through as a boulder nearly crushed her.

"How did it see through her illusion?" Kurumu asked deploying her claws and wings

"WHO CARES!" Paige said slugging the elf before slugging another on

"Right now, fall back to safer ground" Havok said firing out an energy beam.

"Alright" Iceman said creating a blizzard as the others ran away before disappearing himself.

"Nevermind the Midgardians will face our wrath" Malekith said "Send out a squadron of our bet fighters" he said walking away

"Yes sir" an elf said

"Okay what was that thing back there?" Havok asked as the stopped

"The were dark elves, the main residents of the Dark World, according the fables, they are unaffected by Yokai abilities, and as evidenced must include mutant abilities as well" Kurumu said from Angel's winged embrace

"Shit, so how do we beat these things?" Havok asked not liking what exactly he was hearing about these things

"Wait, they seemed to hate the mist Iceman threw up" Paige said as her skin was slowly regenerating.

"Hold on, doesn't legends say that the Dark Elves and Svartleheim were nearly destroyed by the Jotun?" Tsukune asked

"Jotun?" Pixie asked

"The Frost Giant that live in the sub zero conditions of Jotunheim" Mizore said

"They were at the point of extinction, but they vanished" Yukari said

"So they're back and Loki must have requested them hunt us down" Tsukune said.

"Yipee" Hellion deadpanned.

"COme on, we should nearly be near the branch" Iceman said

"Right" the group said moving on

Yokai Academy

"Any luck on that door?" Wolverine asked as his friend Forge analysed the Dark World's gateway

"Negative, as I can see it we have now way in or out of Svartleheim" Forge said

"So the kids are truly on their own" Jean said sadly

"If we could get a hold of the Asgardians then we could surely get help" Beast said

"Something's blocking us from the other Nine Realms and I bet that thing has to do with Loki" Forge said

"I'm not liking this at all" Wolverine said glaring at the gate.


End file.
